In recent years, golf club heads and golf clubs have been designed to improve a golfer's accuracy by assisting the golfer in more consistently squaring the club head face at impact with a golf ball. A number of golf club heads have at least some weight of the golf club head selectively positioned so as to alter or affect the location of the club head's center of gravity. The location of the center of gravity of the golf club head at impact is one factor that determines whether a golf ball will be propelled in the intended direction. When the center of gravity is positioned behind the point of engagement on the contact surface, the golf ball follows a generally straight route. When the center of gravity is spaced to a side of the point of engagement, however, the golf ball may fly in an unintended direction and/or may follow a route that curves left or right, ball flights that often are referred to as “pulls,” “pushes,” “draws,” “fades,” “hooks,” or “slices”. Similarly, when the center of gravity is spaced above or below the point of engagement, the flight of the golf ball may exhibit more boring or climbing trajectories, respectively.
While the industry has witnessed dramatic changes and improvements to golf equipment in recent years, some players continue to experience difficulties in reliably and consistently hitting a golf ball in an intended and desired direction and/or with an intended and desired flight path. This is particularly true for clubs used to hit the ball long distances, such as drivers and other woods. Accordingly, there is room in the art for further advances in golf club technology.